Dinah's akward night
by castanedajose7229
Summary: Dinah goes to find Black Siren only to receive an unexpected turn of events, but she might just like what comes from this


Dinah had been training hard since she got back from a fight with black siren. Felicity was sitting at her computer noticing that Dinah looked like she was nervous at something, so Felicity went up to her to see what was wrong. She walked up to her and Dinah noticed her so she stopped training on the wing chun dummy.

 **Dinah: "Hey Felicity, you need anything," she said breathing heavily after her training.**

 **Felicity: "No, Nothing at all, I mean I do it's the reason I walked over to you, you know what, I'm gonna stop..."**

 **Dinah: "FELICITY"**

 **Felicity: "Sorry it's just that I noticed that you were training kinda of hard and that it looked like you might of been stressed it about something."**

 **Dinah: "What, no there's nothing for me to be stressed at or anyone."**

 **Felicity: "I didn't say that someone could have been stressing you out."**

They both pause for a quick second staring at each other until felicity was the first to speak.

 **Felicity: "Did something happen out there with black siren?"**

 **Dinah: "Why would you say something happened between us. Nothing happened." she said all nervously**

 **Felicity: " You said that as if something did happen.**

Dinah has still looked nervous.

 **Felicity: " Whatever it is I can keep a secret."**

 **Dinah: "Okay your right, something did happen between me and black siren."**

 **Felicity: "What happened?"**

 **Dinah: "Promise you won't over react."**

 **Felicity: "I promise"**

 **Dinah: "We didn't actually fight."**

 **Felicity: "What do mean you two didn't actually fight. What did you two do?"**

 **Dinah: "Well after you gave me her location in that abandoned wear house, I tracked her down and I snuck into the wear house."**

 ***flashback***

It looked empty enough. Then she head footsteps around the corner and turned around.

 **Black Siren: "Well hello there gorgeous."**

 **Dinah: "I'm taking you in for the numerous amounts of people you've killed."**

 **Black Siren: "You don't exactly look like a cop in the sexy outfit."**

 **Dinah: "You can either do this quietly or we can do this loud.**

Black Siren walked up to her slowly saying her hips with her seductive grin. She walked up into to Dinah's personal space until Dinah spoke.

 **Dinah: "What are you doing"**

Dinah held her staff in a battle position, until Black Siren reached to grab it and lower it down slowly and drop it to the ground. Dinah was cautious to see if she will try anything. The earth-2 laurel moved her face close to Dinah's ear and whispered:

 **Laurel: "I want to do this loudly," she says as she slides her hand down Dinah's crotch area and ...**

Back in the present*

 **Felicity: "Oh my god, this is not at all what I was expecting you to say."**

 **Dinah: "You still have to keep my secret."**

 **Felicity:"Oh totally, but can you finish your story."**

 **Dinah:"Felicity are you into that sorta thing."**

 **Felicity:"What thing?"**

 **Dinah: "Lesbian sex."**

 **Felicity: "Oh my god, you two had sex."**

 **Dinah: "No, just brought it up considering the story involves Laurel seducing me."**

 **Felicity: "Well I'm not into that stuff, I mean there were times I would admire Sara training as well as Laurel noticing how tight their leather pants hugged their juicy butts..."**

 **Dinah: "Felicity can I finish what happened."**

 **Felicity: "Sorry about that, go on please."**

flashback*

Dinah gasped as Laurel touched her nether regions

 **Dinah: "What the hell are trying to do?"**

Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah's waist and moved her lips closer to Dinah's and said:

 **Black Siren: "I don't want to fight you, I just want to kiss you..."**

 **Dinah: "Whoa, we can't do this." She said nervously**

 **Black Siren: "And why not, has anyone ever told you that this leather outfit looks sexy on you." she says looking Dinah up and down.**

 **Dinah: "First of all, you've killed people."**

 **Black Siren: "So what, I've been on this earth for over a year now and I've been so horny for some hot pussy..." she said as her hand reaches between Dinah's legs again."**

 **Dinah: "Stop it!" she says distraught while reaching to grab Laurel's hand away from her legs.**

 **Black Siren: "Mmph, I like playing hard to get but I see this isn't going anywhere so..."**

Laurel smashes their lips together for a few seconds until Dinah breaks the kiss and breathes heavily staring at Laurel.

Back in the present*

 **Felicity: "How was the kiss? Was their tongue? Did she try shoving her hand down your..," she said as she tried mimicking the motion of shoving her hand down her own legs.**

 **Dinah: "Felicity seriously, let me finish and then we can talk about you secretly being a lesbian."**

 **Felicity: "What, no I'm not, you are, just continue."**

flashback*

 **Black Siren: "Well, how was that?"**

 **Dinah: "Your crazy"**

 **Black Siren: "Crazy for love, and so what, you still didn't answer the question."**

Dinah runs out of the wear house trying to get away from Laurel and turns around to see Laurel about to say something."

 **Black Siren: "Lets do this again sometime, maybe at your place," she says a she blows Dinah a kiss.**

Dinah heads black to the arrow cave confused on what just happened tonight.

Back in the present*

 **Dinah: "and that's what happened."**

 **Felicity: "Well what does this mean. Are you going to tell the team."**

 **Dinah: "God know, this was hard enough to tell you. This is just to weird, but there's something else."**

 **Felicity: "What?"**

 **Dinah: "I might of been... a bit...turned on."**

 **Felicity: "What?"**

 **Dinah: "I know but she was just talking all seductive like and walked up to me in her sexy leather outfit and she touched me down there and there were so many things going in my mind."**

 **Felicity: "Oh, really now. Does this mean that your planning on seeing her again."**

 **Dinah: "I'm so confused about what to do."**

 **Felicity: "Maybe you should just talk to her."**

 **Dinah: "What and tell her that " Hey, I know were enemies, but ever since you tried seducing me, I've had the biggest erection for you."**

 **Felicity: "Well maybe not lead with that."**

 **Dinah: "I'll figure something out."**

 **Felicity: "Well if you ever need anyone to help you practice kissing, I'm your girl, we can try now if you want."**

 **Dinah: "Thanks, but I don't think that's necessary." She says as Felicity enters her personal space.**

 **Felicity: "Oh please, I insist." She said moving her hands to cup Dinah's cheek and begin to move her lips to Dinah's only for Dinah to shove two fingers in front of Felicity's lips.**

 **Dinah: "You've got issues." She says as she puts her shirt on over her sports bra and walks away.**

 **Felicity: "Let me know if you two decide to have sex." she says really fast as Dinah gets in the elevator and the doors close.**

 **Felicity: "Oh boy I may have a canary problem, first Sara, then Laurel, even that time Evelyn became black canary for a bit, and now Dinah and Black Siren."**


End file.
